


About That Kind of Desire...

by Mina_chan95



Series: One Without a Name [2]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: 'Nagi is just being mean, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Clones, Death Threats, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, KUSANAGI has a foul mouth, Kidnapping, Kusanagi's behavior alone adds higher rating for this story, Kyo didn't learn anything since last time..., Pain, SO, Threats, Verbal Abuse, You've been warned, more tags and warnings when this thing will be updated, you know I had to do it to 'em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: [Sequel to Perishing Little Flame on Winding Road].Kyo seem to be concerned about the unexpected presence of one pesky redhead, who seemed to be in some deep trouble. So, this brunette simply follows him just to find out what it was all about...[Warning for Ch 2: Graphic depictions of violence, death threats, blood and injuries]
Series: One Without a Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109540
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! New Year - new project. And, of course, picked something that I wanted to test out by the end of last year. Yup, before figuring out what to do with sci-fi au(Fading Blossom in the Sand) or working on vampire!Kyo's backstory arc on Vampire's Kiss, wanted to bring back dat angy and naughty boi 'Nagi, who just simply loves to cause the mayhem and get the attention xD  
> Oh, and for anyone who is new to Mina's works, I need to mention a couple things:  
> First, you may encounter unfamiliar names. So, let me explain you.  
> Shiro is a prototype of all clones and in previous work (Perishing Little Flame on Winding Road) he simply strived to meet the Original and hoping that Kyo would understand and accepts this replica.  
> *sigh* and yes, KUSANAGI gave names for each clone, so, don't be surprise, if you meet some of the names based on colors or food, 'Nagi thinks of these names depending on his current mood ^^'' (So, for example: Sakura, Sage, Kuro, Mochi and, of course, Mero and Hoki).  
> 'Right, I think I told everything(I hope!)  
> So, as always,  
> Enjoy!

Couple months have passed since this Kusanagi heir along with Yagami has defeated a dark entity, which shamelessly self-claimed to be a real Kyo. Surely, this brunette to this very day has been wondering who was exactly so-called Kusanagi and why he was summoned to this world. Nevertheless, Kyo was so assured that he doesn't ever again need to encounter this terrifying creature, also a self-claimed leader of clones and taking them under his care. Yet somewhere deep inside he felt that this vile being been lurking and waiting somewhere until this brunette will find him. However, very soon this brunette will learn to think twice before acting.

It was rather a chill and moonless night accompanied by the cold silver starlight. However, the deadly silence on the old construct site was disturbed by the sound of rustling sand under one certain brunette's feet, who wore a white jacket and black long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of tighter jeans. That's right, Kyo had a very bad feeling that Iori was involved into some kind of deep problems and, of course, as usual, his pride won't let him to ask for help.

More important, that stubborn idiot may be on the verge of death or in bloody mess, but he would still be able to growl and bark on anyone with 'don't interface', 'none of your problems', even if this brunette instead of with-drawing, only would get closer to this man. That's right, the more time Kyo could spend in private with this redhead, the more he could notice, even if it is not that significant and instant, but slow yet steady process of Yagami starting to show signs of settling down.

This Kusanagi already noticed how he was that reason why Iori keeps clinging and striving to live, however, only later on this brunette began to realize that his presence also had a strangely healing effect on this redhead. Probably Yagami could feel that too, even if he did not want to admit it. Nevertheless, Kyo was doing all this not because he wanted to appeal as some sort of messiah or act as one. Hell, he's also not trying to pity this redhead, because both knew - it would only end up as pouring gasoline on fire. No one forced him to be by Iori's side, nor care for him.

This brunette took this as his own made decision and perfectly knew all the possible consequences of approaching Yagami. So, in the end, this Kusanagi heir not only swore to become a morning sun who will vanish the darkness, but after once mentioning to Iori after match, he just made this redhead turn his head away and silently chuckle. But for now, this brunette was wondering what could happen this time that made Iori act so weirdly tonight…

Earlier on the same evening, he felt how someone harshly grasped his shoulder and tried to push him forward. Definitely, this brunette was alerted by awfully familiar energy. After he quickly looks around, this Kusanagi spots a certain redhead from the backside, who wore a long red coat with a crescent moon symbol on the back and a pair of black gloves. However, it seems that his old time rival started to run away without even looking back. So, before Kyo lost this redhead in the crowd, he tried to make his way through countless people in the street. Hell, this Kusanagi even loudly called out Iori, but this redhead only runs away without even trying to look back.

Kyo knew that something was wrong, something that Yagami is so afraid to tell that even facing this brunette was impossible for him, yet in his own way trying to reach for a help. While this Kusanagi leans against the nearest wall and deeply breaths, he just blankly stares and countless people passing by. He wanted to find Iori no matter what and figure out what was behind such a behavior.

Nevertheless, all of sudden Kyo's attention was drawn by a raised gloved hand in the crowd of people, which rather shows a suggestive gesture and now tosses a piece of rustled paper at this brunette. Of course, this Kusanagi was lucky enough to catch this piece of paper and once there were a fewer people, this brunette fully saw the backside of this redhead, who didn't bother to face him and now starts to walk away with his hands putted in his coat's pockets.

This brunette just unwraps this piece of paper and reads it. Apparently, despite the writing style was rather too simplistic and clumsy, it was written "Meet me at the old building site. Bring any of your little friends, and I'll slaughter them at the same spot. Don't try anything funny. I'll wait you there.". Of course, as Kyo closes his eyes, he frowns and after taking a deep breath, this brunette opens his eyes and silently tells to himself "So, you wanna play cat and mouse, huh? What a hell you think of, Yagami..."…

Back to presence~ Kyo looks around, yet it seems aside him there were no one. So, maybe Iori just wanted to mess with him, or so thought this brunette, who was already fed off of waiting. However, as he takes step forward, this brunette could swear that he could hear a rustling clothing material not that far from him. Someone was behind him, there was no mistake. Without a hesitation, this Kusanagi turns back, but it seems that there were no one aside him.

However, the intimidating and menacing aura near him was growing stronger, and he did not like this at all, whenever it was some kind of sick joke or not. So, he only widens his eyes wide-open and deeply breaths, as he walks further.

Now a pair of glowing in red eyes shines brightly in the distance, like the owner of them waiting until this naive small animal will fall into the set traps. Once this brunette stops for a while, this shadow person reveals its fangs by sadistically smiling. This naive fool have no idea whom he was messing with, or what kind of fate awaits this foolish Kusanagi~ Or so, the person with a certain hair-cut reminding one specific redhead, nearly in silent singing voice told to himself.

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps, this brunette ignites his hand with the bright orange flame and was ready to attack any given time. While looking to the sides, this Kusanagi heir declares ''Stop hiding and face me, you coward! I know you're here. So, enough of your games, Yagami!'', which was followed by the malicious and deep chuckle by the mysterious fellow. It was only the matters of seconds and Kyo frozen in fear and could hear his own heartbeat.

That's right, as quick as the flash of light, the menacing foe was already behind this brunette's back. However, just before Kyo turns back, he felt how a high voltage strikes his nape. As this Kusanagi widens his eyes and gasps in pain, he fells like a rag-doll on cold ground. Meanwhile, the redhead fiend puts the stun gun into his coat's pocket with such a delighted smile on his face. As this person closes his eyes and deeply exhales, he puts his hand on the scalp and now with a sudden move removes the red wig. Now the nearly a pitch-black short hair been ruffled as this dark skinned brunette shakes his head and tosses the wig on the ground.

After this creature opens his red glowing eyes, which shines as hell's fury, he looks down on his prey and mockingly comments "I knew that you are brainless dumbass, but not that much~ Sheesh, you didn't show any effort even at losing...". However, Kusanagi lifts his one eye-brow when he receives no answer from the fallen brunette. So, now this darker brunette a couple times pushes his victim by using his foot. Yet after it failed to response, 'Nagi puts his one hand inside pants' pocket and with the other one face-palms while speaks up in careless yet irritated voice "Don't tell that you actually died... For fuck's sake, you can't even handle a single hit.", after chuckling he continues "What a sore loser~".

However, Kusanagi squats and places his palm on Kyo's neck. It seems this dark male started to smile as an excited child upon discovering something great. Apparently, he could sense a weak pulse on the sleep artery. After moving his palm on this Kusanagi heir's eyes filled with remaining shock, he carefully closed them. Now the darker brunette picks Kyo like a sack of potatoes and throws him over his shoulder. Once 'Nagi straighten up his knees, he managed to stand up with his newly picked toy and before heading to his secret lair, the darker brunette few times pats Kyo's buttocks.

Lastly, Kusanagi speaks up in menacing yet nearly in singing voice "Make sure that you won't die 'til we arrive, 'cos I need you for summoning our main guest~ And then...we all gonna continue where we left since last time, right? It's gonna be so much fun!~", now 'Nagi was cheerfully humming while carrying this Kusanagi heir to the final destination place.

Meanwhile, in one familiar storage~ Apparently, most of the clones were deeply asleep on the floor under the warm embrace of tatami. However, most of the clones have to share it in pairs or, if they lucky - having their own. That's right, thanks for the Mero's and Sakura's suggestion in early days of settling down in the storage, their Big Bro brought a couple large closets and constructed them, which were placed in the left corner of the storage, and along with a lot of various bed-sheet sets. So, even as artificial beings, they felt safe and calm around 'Nagi, who was their guardian and that older but responsible sibling. Perhaps, Kusanagi was also that very first person, who actually cared for the bunch of these abandoned clones, who were at that time nothing more like blind baby kittens crying out in the box and left to die in the harsh human world.

But for now, usually, Kusanagi would keep an eye on them while they were peacefully resting when he was around, but tonight, it seems that a couple of clones, whom 'Nagi lets to be in charge, took this torch. Right now a replica wearing a brown uniform sits in Kusanagi's comfy black leather office chair and while resting his head on a palm, he nearly falls asleep. However, it seems one clone in blue uniform started to get up and leave his brothers' side. That's right, even if Mero looked too sleepy, he started to felt concerned about Hoki, who stays awake for pretty long time.

After carefully making his way through his sleeping brothers, the replica in blue managed to get close to the fellow clone, Mero places his hand on Hoki's shoulder and softens his gaze "You don't need to stay awake all night, you idiot. So, go and rest before I smack your head.". However, it seems that this fellow replica's word didn't reach him, and even if from the first glance Hoki looked calm, but his gaze was fixated into nothingness. The replica in blue adds in a slightly irritated tone "Are you thinking about when Big Bro returns? Or, don't tell me you are worrying about Shiro again?".

Nevertheless, the clone in brown uniform calmly replies "Even if I don't get it why he prefers to stay with Original than with Big Bro, but I can feel that Shiro is much happier now, even despite that incident. So, I don't really have a reason to worry about someone, who is in a better place. However...", of course, Mero didn't realize that he started to smile thanks for his bro's honest answer, but he just listens further "You know, for the most of the time I'm not questioning what Big Bro does, but this time, I don't get him. Why did he ask us to get that red wig and coat?".

After Hoki frowns and lowers his gaze, he continues in serious tone "Since his last encounter against that sadistic bastard, who wields a purple flame, something really has changed about Big Bro and I don't like it at all. Big Bro become too obsessed about that shameless killer and sees nothing, but him. Shit...it's all his fault that Big Bro acting like he is not himself..." just when he was about to add something else, a replica in brown uniform widens his eyes when he felt Mero's hand pressed against his mouth.

The clone in blue gives a comforting smile and as he removes his hand from the fellow twin's mouth, he cheers up in careless tone ''Oi, have you forgotten who is the most chill and calm from our brothers, you dumbass? Plus, over-thinking and whining is not cool at all. So, have a faith in Big Bro 'Nagi, 'cos there is nothing that he can't handle. Heck, remember that one time when Big Bro was surrounded by a bunch of the street thugs? That's right, not only he saved Mochi, but also kicked these freaks' asses. So, we can trust him no matter how the things may look awful, you idiot.''. Surely, as Hoki sighs, he tried to change the subject ''So, I'll leave the 'throne' to you then. Make sure not to doze out, cos I don't want that Big Bro would get mad at any of us, just because someone fast asleep on duty, you moron.''. The replica in blue felt relieved and while these two were exchanging the position, there very little understand they have how 'Nagi was about to finish off his newly found toy just to satisfy his curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, I wanted this to make into darkfic torture one-shot, but to be honest, how anyone could go Dark-mode, when you stare at these innocent and loving eyes of clones T^T Yup, by that this project may become a serial one, however, I'm not sure how it will end tho - -'  
> So, let me know, if you want to see more of this story...  
> And as always - See you next time!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first, I was not sure about this chapter, because even before working on it, I felt that this is ain't gonna end well - -' So, no matter how much Mina was like ''No. No! NOOOO!~'' as this chapter goes, but the current damage was already made.  
> And like tags suggested I planned this to be unrated and maybe stay as T-rated at most, however 'Nagi alone managed to force the rating rise - -''' Yup, this is the first time in my writing experience when just one character's alone actions could skyrocket this to M-rate, what a chad, ikr...  
> So, for those who seen the tags, you already saw this as a warning.  
> That's why either the readers with sensitive nerves, please, look away.  
> However, for the rest of you,  
> I hope you'll enjoy as always!

It didn't take long enough for Kusanagi to find his hide-out, which he keeps in secret even from the clones. That's right, this old unfinished to build flat was once a den of crackheads and other questionable type of people, who were counted as no longer human beings. However, when this darker brunette discovered this place by accident nearly half a year ago, he was the center of local fauna's attention and wasn't greeted so warm and kindly. From being surrounded up to teeth armored with cold or other lethal weapons wielding thugs to straightforward freaks, who had nothing to lose by attacking with bare fists and fangs. Even so, from the first glance 'Nagi could have been mistaken for an average street punk or delinquent, who's face alone asks for the problems, and could be taken down with no sweat.

However, just as soon anyone jumps into unfair battle along with back-stabbing attacks against this darker brunette, it becomes their signed death sentence. That's right, from breaking the bones until they pierce the victim's skin or pulling out inside organs as a finisher and showing it before crushing them in front of an unfortunate soul, to being burned alive until nothing but crispy ashes remains. Kusanagi shown no mercy for his enemies and eventually this how he claimed this abandoned building as his own lair. Yet mostly he used just a basement as a place for anyone, who gets on his bad side or as time went on also for those, who are threat for the clones as well, and then personally deal with them.

But for now, 'Nagi lays down Kyo against the wall and after looking inside this brunette's pockets, he found a cellphone. Surely, this darker brunette was grinning as wide as a Cheshire cat once he started to look into the contact list. After he finds one certain contact and dials it, Kusanagi just delightfully stands up and impatiently waits for the answer. Apparently, 'Nagi seemed to be as excited and impatient as a high-school student waiting for the biggest crush's call. Heck, he even started to lean on his toes or even walking in circles.

Just when that person picked his call, Kusanagi cheerfully speaks up as he tries to imitate one certain brunette's voice ''Yo, fuck-face! How ya doing?~ Listen, I am bored and I wanna some fight. So, drop whatever you're doing and face me! I'll give you thirty minutes to drag you lazy-ass over here. After that, I may feed up and die from waiting. Then blame yourself if you find me being wasted by someone else~ So, you better listen carefully, 'cos I ain't gonna repeat it twice, you can find me at…'' and it seems that after this darker brunette took his time to explain some other details and without even giving a chance for one redhead to reply, 'Nagi cuts the call. Now this darker brunette, bends down and places this Kusanagi heir's phone back to his pants' pocket while saying ''Not sure why you have this phone number, but that saved me from a lot of troubles. So, rest while you can.'' and with that 'Nagi picks Kyo like a sack of potatoes and continued carrying him until they got inside the building.

Finally, one certain brunette started to slowly open his eyes. He didn't know how much time has passed, but he was certain of one thing - that unbearable headache won't allow him to rest any longer. It felt like this Kusanagi's head may explode at any moment. Right now all this brunette could do is letting out a long groan while lowering his head on side. He was still not sure whenever it was just a terrible hungover or not. However, he could sense that his back was leaning against the cold concrete wall, and he's sitting on his knees.

Even through the jeans material this brunette could feel an ice-cold smooth surface. Definitely, that allowed this Kusanagi to understand that it wasn't his room. More important, the temperature inside this place wasn't so different from the outside, yet somewhere from above the fresh air was getting through this fumed room. As soon as Kyo opens his eyes, he notices that this room sank in the blinding darkness. Hell, the only thing that was closest to the light source was the very tiny square window with a few metal bars. The only sound in this silent place where his own breathing and time from time a quiet noise of rustling cloth material.

Now this brunette tried to move his hands, however, he couldn't do it. It was like they were tightly tied up behind his back. Of course, after leaning forward, Kyo ignites his hand and tried to burn that rope, however something was off. It seems that it wasn't very effective and now this Kusanagi started to feel the rising heat around his wrists, which was like he was being touched by a hot wire. Even if he dimmed his flame, the metal wire's heat successfully soaked through the clothing material. It was painful and this brunette tried to deeply breathe through his nose. Hell, someone, who did this to him surely knows well about Kyo and where to strike him.

Nevertheless, he felt like his body was still too weak to even stand up, so, being stuck in the middle of nowhere wasn't the most assuring feeling, and it only made this brunette more anxious and his shoulders being stiff. Once this Kusanagi tried to open his mouth, he felt that some kind of duck-tape was pressed against his lips and covering the mouth. Without any saying, this brunette knew - the sooner he'll escape, the better.

Unfortunately, Kyo got alerted upon hearing footsteps outside this place and how they were getting close. It wasn't Yagami, that's for sure, even that redhead wouldn't radiate such a malicious aura when he was under the blood riot. Plus, the person behind this menacing energy seemed rather chill and happy as he was getting closer. This Kusanagi could even hear his own heart beat and how it even echoed through his ears. Now another source of light appear after someone opens the basement's door, which was in the other end of the room. It was followed by a shadow figure blocking the pale light.

However, as soon as the dark shadow slammed the door, the ray of light was killed. Nevertheless, the sound of sparkling fire managed to disturb the silence and now a small orange flame was dancing in the air. The old and half peeled off paint on the wall was revealed by the reflected orange light. Even so, below the floating flame there was a visible dark spread palm, and behind the flame, the orange light revealed this darker brunette's face and these red eyes shining.

After 'Nagi climbs down the stairs while his other hand was inside the pants' pocket, he walks further until he reached the wall and noticed a yellowish light switch, which perhaps was white but as time passed and thanks for current conditions, it changed into this disgustingly color tone. As this darker brunette suddenly lowers his ignited arm, the orange flame has faded away. However, after a clicking sound the darkness has been vanished by the daylight-like light imitation, which fully exposed this empty room with cracked walls and nearly peeled-off white paint, which revealed the hiding putrid greenish paint.

Now the awkward silence between the predator and his victim added more tension, which was accompanied by the buzzing light installation above them, which time from time flickers. Kyo only widens his eyes and observes the darker brunette, who instead of a familiar high-school uniform wore a white t-shirt, longer finger-less gloves with a certain crest of the sun on them, and a pair of black jeans. 'Nagi was approaching him without saying a word and only predatory staring at this Kusanagi with flaming impatience in his eyes.

Once 'Nagi was close enough to this brunette, he squats and gently a couple of times slaps Kyo's cheek while teasing ''So, how our little princess is doing? Did you sleep well? Ya sure took your time~'', of course, this brunette narrows his gaze and turns his face away to this impostor. Hell, that familiar coldness, which was changed with the heatwave where this dark being touched him. Surely, such a natural reaction amused Kusanagi, who just chuckles in deeper voice and delightfully smiles ''What is it with ya? I haven't done anything, and you're already trembling. What a heck is wrong with you?''.

However, no matter as the darker brunette radiated that crushing and intimidating energy, Kyo decides to try to escape this place. Hell, no restraint or any amounts of freaks will ever stop will defeat him, or so, convinced himself in his mind. So, this Kusanagi heir frowns and fixates his furious gaze at this darker brunette while waiting for the right moment to act. Surely, this kind of staring wasn't left without 'Nagi commenting ''Ya giving me that look again… It's the same one as that poor little bastard Shiro used to give me at the very beginning, if I told him the truth about that wank doctor or his oh-so-precious original. But a second later that over-sensitive cry-baby would be looking like about to burst in tears. So, you two are both weaklings, who can only whine and get away by making teary eyes.'' as Kusanagi lowers his head and his face darkens, he continues in disgusted hissing ''You are fucking sickos, you know…at least that traitor is finally dead.''.

Nevertheless, Kusanagi lifts his head and now after he slams his one hand into the wall, he corners Kyo and nearly in singing voice asks ''So, how does it feel knowing that someone, who dedicated their entire to you, dies like a dog?~ Ya know, I would have just only split his stomach wide and pull out his guts while he would be roasted alive like a pig. But it seems a couple of your clones didn't want him to die in a quick way and later on, they were scared away by that man, which you call, Yagami. So, it seems poor little Shiro died somewhere alone in slow and agonizing death, without his oh-so-precious original even bothering to show up at his final moments~''.

So, like Kyo feared, it was really 'Nagi's fault that Shiro was one-eye blind and ended up looking like being dragged away from the slaughter scene. Surely, that infuriates, but also at the same time sends down shivers this brunette's spine what this darker brunette was capable of. However, as Kusanagi leans closely to him, Kyo uses his chance. Now he closes his eyes and slams his forehead against 'Nagi's as hard as he could. While the darker brunette places his hand on his forehead and his face twisting in pain, he lost his balance and fell on his back. In meantime, this Kusanagi's back hits the wall, but he gathers all his will and strength to stand up, even if knees didn't want to listen to him and were shaking. More so, having his arms being tied up behind his back only adds more unnecessarily difficulty.

Now Kyo fastens his step and moves forward. Unfortunately, this brunette widens his eyes in terror and looks back when all of a sudden 'Nagi's grabbed his shank. The darker brunette only viciously hisses at this brunette "You little piece of shit...THE HELL, YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! YA GOING WITH ME!" and roughly pulls Kyo's leg closer to him. As this Kusanagi harshly hits the ground, he lets a loud brief groan. However, despite that this brunette was kicking off Kusanagi with his other foot and trying to shake-off this fiend's hand from his other one, 'Nagi manages to squat and now grabs the other foot.

After Kusanagi firmly grasps both of Kyo's shanks, he starts dragging his prey back to his spot and starts scolding as he noticed a blood traces left on the floor "You filthy bastard! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A MESS?!". As 'Nagi ferociously stares at his victim, he makes sure that Kyo leans against the wall. Now after placing his hand on this brunette's head and sinking his fingertips inside his scalp, he yanks this Kusanagi's head up. Surely, this darker brunette gives a malicious smile and roughly breaths as he observes how the weak blood stream runs down Kyo's face, even that sensation of warm liquid against his palm was so thrilling. 

When 'Nagi places his hand on this Kusanagi's throat and starts to squeeze it, he adds in sweeter but at the same time menacing tone "You would have avoided all this trouble, if behave yourself. All you need to do is sit and wait nicely, but nooo!~ You had to make such a scene... You know, I could slit your throat at any time, however, I don't want to stain my hands with weakling's blood, because that would be a bother, if we don't get attention from one certain person."

Once Kusanagi has released this brunette's throat, there were left cyan color marks, which didn't look like going to disappear any time soon. However, 'Nagi already got bored and indifferently stares how Kyo's face was still nearly purple and trying to catch a breath. The darker brunette only mockingly smiles and adds "You know, I'm tired from speaking alone. So, how about we let such pearls of wisdom as you to speaks up?".

As he carefully grasped the duck-tape with a couple of his fingers, 'Nagi peels off the duck-tape with one sudden movement and tosses on the ground. However, this brunette refused to say even a single word and just gives a indignant look for this fellow. Kusanagi only prompts in playful tone "Come on, don't be shy~ Ya have something to say, right?-" however, for the first time Kyo replies in serious tone "What are you even talking about? I don't know what do you want from me, but you won't get away so easily, pal! Hell, you are nothing than a coward, who can't face your opponent fair and square!-".

However, it seems 'Nagi wasn't so glad hearing this, and now he harshly slaps this brunette's cheek. Surely, it left Kyo dumbfounded and forcibly turn his head another way and lower it. Hell, even to this very moment this Kusanagi heir could feel a stinging pain on his cheek yet while he was shocked, he could hear how the darker brunette comments in strict voice "I told you to speak up, not to whine! Haven't you learned that since last time? So, you better don't temp me, got it?!".

A minute has passed yet no response from Kyo and that was getting on this darker brunette's nerves, who just bites his lower lip and silently growls while observing his non-responsive target. Now Kusanagi violently grabs this brunette by the hem of his shirt and brings closer to him. Apparently, Kyo tilts his head up and narrows his gaze while directly facing this fellow with such indignant and stubborn look on his face. The darker brunette only briefly chuckles and comments "You know, I don't get it why your so-called Yagami is interested in such a pathetic and annoying loser like you. You can't even fight-back, and I could blast your brain without a sweat, yet you're always ending up in the center of this man's sight. I wonder why...".

Despite being cornered by a rabid beast as 'Nagi, this brunette starts to object in serious tone ''Then, why don't you ask him directly? If you have some sort of business with Yagami, then deal with him personally. You're just showing off your fragile ego, nothing more, or you may not realize that? So, have guts not only to back-stab, but also ready to challenge your opponent fairly.'' Now the darker brunette frowns and looks for something inside his pants' pocket and after picking it, he opens the switchblade and points the tip of this weapon at Kyo's neck so closely that it touches his skin. While giving annoyed look 'Nagi replies ''Shut the hell up! I'm tired of you. So, how about I'll slice you into pieces and use it as clues to find me? I bet even wild animals wouldn't eat your disgusting flesh…''.

Lastly, this Kusanagi heir just cracks a mocking smile and replies ''Just do it instead of barking.'' when the darker brunette aims the sharp blade at Kyo's throat, Kusanagi threats ''Then you left me no choice…DIE!''. However, just the moment before the impact the violent slamming noise behind them interrupts this darker brunette. Once he noticed, who was behind this scene and still smoking door, 'Nagi lowers the switchblade and plays with the blade in his hand until he stabs the Kyo's left thigh and delightfully smiles ''So, you finally came~ Took long enough…''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I cannot guarantee about the Kusanagi's and Iori's encouter. Boi, why even Mina can hear Dark Souls boss theme song? - -'''  
> A-anyway, now not sure whenever I should work on next chapter or on Vampire and make a vampire!Kyo's backstory as thank-you for 500 hits milestone? So, let me know what would you like to see next.  
> And as always - See you next time!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, and after I hide to repair myself, I've returned with another chapter. Yup, in meantime I was working on 3.25 project for this year and b-day fic for ye boi Shingo. So, took longer than I expected.  
> Anyway, just wanted to update this before a marathon of posting two one-shots and then after 4.08 starting to work on Castlevania fic(Yup, planning to make one for Curse of Darkness tho)  
> As for this chapter, well, I was worried who gonna show up this time and surprise surprise, the author merciless sadist xD (Poor twins do not deserve this at all, but you know that I had to do it to 'em...)  
> Please, don't mind that vocal version of OST called Weak Executioner playing in the background, 'cos I couldn't think any other more fitting OST for current mood...  
> Anyway, sorry for my disappearance,  
> Enjoy!

After ‘Nagi straighten up his knees and stands up, he spreads his arms wide open and warmly greets one certain redhead with a sensible hint of malice in his voice ‘‘I’ve been waiting for you.’’. However, it seems that despite having a serious look on his face, Yagami’s hands were itching to shred this darker brunette into pieces. More important, once he spotted the injured and hardly breathing Kyo, this redhead ignores the presence of Kusanagi and now rushes his step forwards. Surely, this kind of behavior amused ‘Nagi, who just blocks the new center of this Yagami’s attention in nearly yowling tone ‘‘I didn’t know that you’re so eager to see me, but-’’. Unfortunately, this darker brunette was interrupted by Iori harshly pushing Kusanagi away with his one arm.

Even tho, this darker brunette was about to hit the ground, but managed to keep his balance. Now Kusanagi only furrows his eye-brows and hisses as he watches how Iori was getting close to Kyo and now bends in front of him. Surely, ‘Nagi grids his teeth and clenches his hands into the fists as he feels being ignored, even his crimson eyes glows brighter.

Meanwhile, this Kusanagi just silently stares at this redhead until they eyes have met. It was followed by this brunette turning his head away and lowering his gaze. At this moment it was hard to face Yagami thanks to a rising sense of guiltiness. After all, it would be natural if this redhead would only blame him by being tricked by someone and then having his ass kicked so easily, ‘cos he was too lazy to do anything, right? Or so, thought Kyo until his further thoughts were interrupted by Kusanagi’s irritated voice behind Iori ‘‘Stop ignoring me! And leave that weakling alone!’’ and a small wave of orange flame was sent towards this redhead.

However, Yagami’s reaction was slower, and now he briefly groans as the fire hits his back. All Kyo could do just widen his eyes in shock as Iori collapsed on top of him like shielding him with his body. As the dark smoke submerges into the air from this redhead’s back, ‘Nagi impatiently waits for any response while keeping his hands in his pants’ pockets. After grinding his teeth, this darker brunette bends down, and he was about to touch Yagami’s nape. However, all of a sudden this redhead turns his head to see his opponent. These blazing red eyes, filled pure fury, alone warned that this darker brunette won’t get away so easily, even if he manages to crawl away alive.

Despite that Kusanagi just chuckles ‘‘Hey, get up-’’ and now he felt a slashing strike across from his torso up to chest. Apparently, this redhead was also igniting his fingertips with purple flame, making already sharp and piercing pain even more unbearable. As the blood splashes and the purple flame disappears, ‘Nagi loses his balance and fells. It seems that even an attack like this did nothing to this darker brunette, who shakily push himself by the elbows and now was half sitting. After he places his hand on his chest, Kusanagi roughly breathes while giving a satisfied look for this redhead ‘‘As I expected from you. Such a raw and primal passion. I like it~… You and I are not that different, after all.’’.

As the murderous aura surrounds Iori, he stands up and approaches the darker brunette, who was shakily standing. Now this fearsome man stretches his hand and the purple flame was ferociously dancing on his palm. Kusanagi's eyes were sparkling with pure excitement and as he was blissfully smiling, he told in purring tone "This basement might be to small for us. So, how about we settle this outside? Besides, this building may not hold up, and you'll be buried alive along that stinking rat~".

As 'Nagi was getting step by step closer to this redhead, he ignites his palm and thrusts his chest forward. Now when both sides were facing each other, Kusanagi gave a challenging look and adds in delightful tone ‘‘You are smarter than that dumbass over there. Don’t worry, I promise that we gonna have a really good time~’’. However, Kyo knew that this match won’t end well, and he needs to stop this. So, now this brunette shouts from the top of his lungs ‘‘DON’T DO THIS, YAGAMI! Please, I know you’re not that dumb. So, please, don’t fall for his traps!’’. Nevertheless, this Kusanagi struggles to move a bit yet no reaction from this redhead, who just lowers his ignited palm and follows the darker brunette.

It seems that his voice didn’t reach out Iori and soon enough he was left alone in this cold room until one of them returns alive. All this brunette could do is to spit out the silent curses and as he hung his head down, he blames himself for being that foolish enough for involving anyone else to this mess. Hell, he never felt so pathetic and weak, however, the knife piercing his left thigh reminded his sense of pain as he accidentally moved his leg a bit. As he rests his head against the wall, he turns it to the small caged window and silently observes it. Perhaps, only if he listens carefully, he may imagine what is happening outside. He tried to have a faith that Yagami returns to him safely and, in the end, just scolds him for being reckless. At least, this is what this brunette believed so.

Meanwhile, in one familiar storage~ A clone wearing a blue high-school uniform was so comfortably sitting in their Big Bro’s ‘throne’ that while he observes peacefully sleeping his brothers, his eye-lids becomes heavier and heavier with each second. However, no matter what, this replica refuses to rest and watches over the younger siblings. So, after he lazily gets up and stretches his body, Mero decides to look inside the boxes near the 'throne'. At least it would be killing some time.

When this brunette carefully gets closer to the box, which was on the right side, he opens it as quiet as he could. Aside the bunch of bottles of whiskey packed neatly, this replica could swear that he noticed something big and square through this dark amber color liquid filled bottles. So, whenever, his mind was playing tricks on him or not, but all Mero’s sleepiness instantly disappears, and he knew that he can’t rest until his curiosity is satisfied. That’s why without further ado, this clone starts to take out bottle after a bottle. However, no matter how this replica in blue was cautious, or at least he thought so, but the clacking sound of the full bottles of fine liquid awakens one of the clones.

Surely, Mero freezes in the same spot while holding two bottles when he hears the sleepy yet annoyed voice of one clone ‘‘Oi, what do you think you’re doing? You wanna drink Big Bro’s supply? Put it down, before I tell that you’re the one who empties Big Bro’s whiskey.’’. Apparently, this voice belonged to none other than a familiar replica in brown uniform, who now was resting next to the clone in purple uniform. The replica in blue only indignantly whispers ‘‘Keep your voice down, okay? There is something hidden under these bottles. So, help me to get them out of the box, you fool.’’.

Of course, Hoki only rolls his eyes while he lies on his stomach and now tries to get up. However, as he pushes himself up, he hears a sudden groan and muttering. Surely, it got this clone alerted, and he suddenly checks the source of this noise. Apparently, Hoki accidentally pushed his hand against the back of one clone, who was sleeping next to him. As the replica in brown uniform widens his eyes and with-draws his hand, he can hear the fellow clone complaining and giving an annoyed look to his brother ‘‘Watch where you move, idiot. It hurts.’’.

Meanwhile, the clone in purple uniform half lies on tatami, he hears how Hoki addresses him ‘‘Fii~ine, sorry. Just go back to sleep, Sakura.’’. This fellow replica in purple watches over how the replica in brown uniform carefully was trying to get close to Mero’s side and in nearly scolding voice asks the twins ‘‘What are you two up to this time? It’s the middle of the night, unlike you, we're trying to sleep here.’’. However, it seems that these two completely ignored Sakura’s words and just takes out the rest of the bottles. Of course, it maddens this clone, who’s all sleepiness was completely gone by now. It can’t be helped then, he had to do something about it.

So, when these two were done with removing all the bottles, Mero bends down to reach a mysterious suitcase from the box and takes it out. Certainly, it was followed by an honest and impatient Hoki’s question as the clone in blue places the suitcase on the ground ‘‘What’s this? I wonder what is inside.’’. Just when the replica in blue uniform kneels down and about to remove the locks on the side, he was interrupted by a strict demand of a clone in purple ‘‘Oh no, you don’t… Whatever you do, put it back and leave it alone.’’. Definitely, it got the attention of this couple, who fixated their gaze at Sakura who was standing behind them ‘‘Neither I, you two, nor anyone else should know what is inside. Only Big Bro ‘Nagi have the right to look into it and use whatever is inside this suitcase.’’.

However, without trying to hide his dissatisfaction, Hoki complains ‘‘Stop acting like you’re the mom. We just gonna take a quick peek, that’s it. Big Bro won’t even notice. So, if you don’t wanna know, then it doesn’t mean that we don’t wanna too. That’s why do us a favor - turn around, close your eyes and cover your ears.’’. It seems that the clone in purple just holds his arms crossed and averts his gaze from his brothers for a couple of seconds. After returning his gaze, Sakura sighs and replies in low-key tone ‘‘But Shiro knows, that’s for sure, and after seeing the way how reacted… I don’t think that it is worth.’’.

Nevertheless, Mero carelessly objects ‘‘Well, he isn’t here. Besides, he is such a scaredy-cat and always over-reacts. Remember that one time when he was very fond of that injured rabbit and treated it until that rabbit recovered? That fool got too much attached to some animal and guess how it ended? One day we found that someone killed a rabbit, right? Sheesh, it was dead already, so, what’s the point of freaking out? Like grieving and tears could change anything or brought it back to life, but that idiot got too upset and, of course, you had to be on his side as usual and scold us for no good reason and even apologize while that stupid idiot clings into you. For the love of the-, he is the eldest of us, but acts as such a kid. So, what can be that bad inside this suitcase?’’.

It seems that Sakura only could face-palm and shake his head in disapproval after he listens to this clone, so, now he speaks up ‘‘You know, it’s not Shiro’s fault that he acts or thinks a bit more different from us or ‘Nagi. Nor that he was treated differently than any of us when we were at lab, like heck, we had a choice what to do either… Anyway, do you guys recall that one time when he was unable to speak for the entire month or even refused to sleep and lost appetite for a while? After he managed to calm down, he told me what it was all about-’’, but it seems that clone in brown uniform interrupts him ‘‘Correction - hugging you and acting like a small child. That crybaby just weeps even more as you were hugging him back and comforting.’’.

But the replica in purple only rolls his eyes and continues ‘‘He had his reason for that, and even I felt bad for him, you know. From what he told me that what he found inside the suitcase didn’t scare him, that only made him curious. However, Big Bro caught him in action and then promised Shiro that he would show in practice how he uses his ‘box of tools’, which were used to ‘fix naughty people’. Oi, you two, don’t stare at me like that, it is Shiro’s words, not mine. Anyway, another evening ‘Nagi took Shiro with him somewhere and asked him to carry that suitcase. So, from what Shiro told me, Big Bro has another place to hang out where he punishes ‘bad people’ or just chills out.’’.

Surely, it got Mero frown and without hiding his jealousy, he comments ‘‘What a lucky bastard… Big Bro even shown his special place to hang out, but that stupid Shiro still not convinced that Big Bro is a very kind person. He should feel grateful, but instead that, urgh…’’ and turns his head away from the fellow replica.

Even so, as Sakura continues telling his story, Mero returns his gaze and listens further ‘‘I don’t think that Shiro was happy when ‘Nagi ties him up with metal wire before bringing the half conscious person into that basement, or o he told that. However, it seems that Shiro only shakes his head and no matter what refused to tell me what happened next. According to him, ‘your big bro have a side, which none of you should know about it, if you really love him that much. Unless you feeling ready to learn the truth about him’. ’’ as the twins were giving a questioning and curious look at this clone, this replica adds ‘‘You think I have an idea what he meant by that too? But, ooh boy, I don’t know how about you two or the rest, but I felt very uncomfortable by seeing how these two have acted when they returned. It was somehow even unsettling.’’.

As the bad shivers runs down this clone’s back, he holds his arms and now rubs them to warm up, after he nervously swallows saliva and widens his eyes ‘‘Big Bro looked so smug and proud, and cheerful while he was carrying Shiro like a princess in his arms. Hell, I’ve never seen Shiro so terrified and shocked. He didn’t even react to us. Just what in the world he has he seen? He was so pale and speechless, heck, that distant stare tho… Even after Big Bro asking us to bring out the tatami for Shiro to rest, who could only blankly stare and trying to say something without making any sound with his trembling lips. But ‘Nagi simply told us that ‘Shiro only learned how the real world works, and he’ll get over it soon.’. You know, even if Shiro refused to say what happened in that basement, but he told that if ‘your big bro’ gone for a longer time being, you can find him in that place. Later on, he gave me the directions but warned me that we should avoid this place at any cost and simply walk away, because ‘no one deserved to see or experience such a terrible and cruel behavior’. ’’.

However, Hoki closes his eyes rubs his temples while replies in annoyed tone ‘‘I don’t get him at all… Why Shiro is so stubborn? If something that bad, as he says, happens, he can rely on us and tell what’s wrong. Even if he is a prototype and likes Original better than Big Bro or acts more different, but that still makes him being one of us, right? Hell, even that good-for-nothing Original can be counted as a part of our family, if you think of. So, you better tell us where that basement is, ‘cos what if that redhead killer found Shiro or Big Bro... Their last encounter proved that even Big Bro can be finished-off by this blood-thirsted demon, so, we need to stop that and help Big Bro defeat him once and for all. Maybe beating answers out of him when Big Bro is not around should help learn what that bastard did to Shiro after… that thing happened.’’, now he looks at the clone in blue and orders him ‘‘You’re going with me or what, you lazy-ass? ‘Cos whom else Big Bro entrust most difficult task than us?’’. "Don't tell me what to do, I have already gone with you even if you didn't want me to follow you.", or so objected the replica in blue.

Lastly, the replica in purple realized that it is useless to fight back this fellow clone once he feels so determined ‘‘ Not sure what you mean by that last part, but Shiro was perfectly fine when he visited us in the storage, right? Unless, you two know something that we don’t. Anyway, I’ll tell you where that place is, so, listen carefully and if you meet Big Bro ‘Nagi, don’t tell him, who told you this, got it?…’’ and Sakura explains without missing even the smallest detail, just the same way as Shiro has told him back in the day. It seems that this time the twins listened carefully without any interruption as well. In the end, the clone in purple added "...and don't worry, I'll tidy up there and look over the others while you're gone. So, take care of yourself and return safely, you dorks."

"Just make you that you won't doze out while you're on duty. Or else we gonna tell Big Bro that you were drinking whiskey~" Mero cheerfully bids a farewell while leaving with Hoki on their way to find their Big Bro and bring him home safely without having even the slightest idea about what kind of unfortunate fate this encounter will lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear, now not sure whenever someday I should make a one-shot of Shiro having a pet in the future(perhaps, Kyo getting him one or finding a lost animal and taking care until its owner shows, but dear, in both cases, how that would end? T^T) or nope? 'cos it seems that when Shiro still lived together with clones and 'Nagi, taking care of that rabbit was like escaping from what Big Bro puts Shiro under... and, maybe, clones feeling curious about such a small and fluffy living thing.  
> Anyway, the next update would be a publishing of 3.25 project and then 4.08 project.  
> So, as always - See you next time!~


End file.
